Friends of Demigods
by LiveThenDie
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's school and meets all his mortal friends, some who like her... but some who don't. How will she fit in? Rated T 'cause I don't know where this will go. Might have spoilers to The Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: this is my first time, give me some slack. I know this plot is over used but, whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series**

Annabeth POV

It was a warm summer day and anyone else would have wanted to spend it anywhere else than school, but Annabeth loved school. She got A's in every subject (except for English but she was dyslexic so she was still really smart) and only got detention when monsters decided that she would be a tasty snack. So Annabeth couldn't be happier… unless she was with her boyfriend. Percy wasn't as smart and got detentions more often because he was a natural born troublemaker, and sometimes he couldn't help himself.

Today Annabeth was combining her two favourite things; going to school and being with her boyfriend. _How? _You ask, _well, _says she _I am transferring to his school to be closer to Mount Olympus witch is on the 600__th__ floor of the Empire State building. _And that's how she ended up on the front steps of Goode high school, where Percy has gone to school since (this is the weird part) freshman year. This is weird because usually demi-gods get kicked out after one year because they have a) destroyed the school b) done damage to the school or c) harmed other students (accidentally of course) but Percy is in his junior year in high school, and he's still at Goode.

Annabeth went to the office to collect her schedule. The lady there was kind and asked her if she wanted help finding her way around. Annabeth politely declined and said that she had been here before. And she didn't lie, because she had saved Percy's life multiple times here, and anyway, the classrooms have numbers on them, so there probably in numerical order. This is nothing a child of Athena can't understand. The same went for finding her locker. _It's as easy as getting the gods to fight_ she thought, because the gods fight very easily. She got the stuff she needed then headed for class. When she turned the corner to the hall the class was on, she saw him. His raven black always messed up hair. Annabeth nearly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Really love writing, so I'm doing another one! Sorry my first one was so short)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… Rick Riordan does, and he's a WAY better writer than me**

Max POV

(Mortal)

It was a normal day for Max. He met up with his friend Percy at his locker.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked Percy.

"Fine."

"You don't sound like you are." Percy looked over sharply then relaxed.

"Yeah, I just miss my girlfriend."

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Percy said, "but I haven't seen her since last summer."

"She's from your camp?"

"Yes." Percy has this camp he goes to each summer. It's a camp for dyslexic Greek geeks. We kept talking about random stuff when a beautiful blond girl with intelligent grey eyes tackled Percy from behind.

Percy POV

(Son of Poseidon)

Percy was talking to Max and really missing Annabeth when he got tackled from behind. He had to fight with himself to not bring out riptide (he wasn't sure it was a monster). Percy looked back and saw blond hair gray eyes and a gorgeous face. This face could only belong to one person.

"_ANNABETH!" _he almost shouted her name. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason your here, seaweed brain, I'm going to school!" She got off his back and hugged him. He pouted

"No kiss?" Percy said sadly.

"We're in a school, seaweed brain!"

"And?" Annabeth just glared at him.

"What?" He asked. Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt, wise girl!"

"That's the point!" Percy was about to reply when Max cleared his throat. Both the demigods looked at him. Then Percy exclaimed:

"Oh! Yeah, Annabeth this is Max. Max, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." They shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Max.

"Same here." Just then the bell rang and they went to their first class.

Percy didn't know how his day could get better, he had English and Greek in the morning, AND he had Annabeth with him.

Stacy POV

(Vain mortal)

Stacy didn't know how her day could get worse, she had English and Greek in the morning, AND there was a new girl that had all the guys drooling. _She's not even that pretty!_ Stacy thought. _Anyway, she won't have her eye on Percy like I do_. Boy was she wrong.

**(A/N: Sorry if you think it's short… I tried)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: If your reading this, and you like it, I luv u!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rick Riordan wrote.**

Stacy POV:

(Vain mortal)

**Previously:**

Stacy didn't know how her day could get worse, she had English and Greek in the morning, AND there was a new girl that had all the guys drooling. _She's not even that pretty!_ Stacy thought. _Anyway, she won't have her eye on Percy like I do_. Boy was she wrong.

**Now:**

When Stacy walked into English class she immediately saw Percy in his usual spot, and the new girl in the desk that had been empty all year. Finally class started when Mr. Blowfis (the teacher, and Percy's stepdad) walked into the room. The first thing he did was introduce us to the new girl.

"Class, this is Annabeth she is new to our school so I expect everyone to be kind and respectful."

It turns out that Annabeth, like Percy, is dyslexic. Weird. Once English was over (silent cheer) Stacy went to Greek (stops cheering and scowls inwardly). Stacy was happy Percy was in this class. She was NOT so happy that Annabeth was also in this class. Stacy had to fight the urge to scowl when she saw them sitting together. Did they know each other? Stacy wondered. In Greek, Percy, like always, knew all the answers. But so did Annabeth. _Great,_ thought Stacy, _another Greek geek._ For homework they had to write what they thought the Greek gods would like. When the teacher announced this Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and smiled. _What the heck is up with them? _Stacy thought. They obviously knew each other, but Percy was WAY out of Annabeth's league. Stacy knew she had to be careful, because Stacy never lost.

Robert POV

(Mortal)

Robert liked Percy's girlfriend. She was smart, pretty, and basically everything Percy was not. Except for one thing… they both carried themselves with confidence, like they had commanded an army that could kill you in a second. They were so perfect for each other that it made him jealous. Not because he liked Annabeth, he just met her, but because he tried so hard to have a stable relationship like them. It never worked out. Robert wondered how they did it. They didn't see each other half the year! It was lunch and Percy, Annabeth, Max, Lea, Kate, and Robert were sitting at a table when Stacy (who everyone hated) come over and sat next to Percy. Everyone groaned.

"What?" asked Stacy innocently.

"We all hate you! Why are you here?" Demanded Kate.

"You make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside." Stacy said sarcastically. "Anyway, I wasn't here to see _you_. You're just a side effect."

"What do you mean" asked Max.

"I was here to see Percy!" They all groaned again. Everyone knew that she liked Percy. Everyone also knew that Percy had a girlfriend, but Stacy didn't believe it. Luckily Percy had told Annabeth this, but Stacy was still getting an evil glare from her.

"Oh, look who it is," Stacy had finally noticed the death stare she was getting, "It's the new girl!" Stacy lowered her voice slightly but everyone could still hear her. "I can't believe you hang out with girls like _her, _Percy."

"Maybe you should try it sometime; you get better grades _and _better friends." Retorted Percy. Stacy looked surprised, then angry. She got up and walked away. Before she could leave Percy said one last thing.

"And _please_ try to be nicer to my girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I would like to thank CrazyWriter7586 for being my first reviewer. I would also like to thank Lord Revan Flame and WOW544 for favourite-ing. You guys are awesomesauce!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and so forth I would be Rick Riordan. If I were Rick Riordan I would be a guy. I'm not a guy. Therefor I don't own PJO.**

Kate POV

(Mortal)

Kate and the others cheered when they saw Stacy's face as she walked away.

"I've been wanting to do that for _so_ long." Percy muttered under his breath.

"And I've wanted that to happen for _so_ long!" Kate laughed as she said it. "That reminds me, I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night. Everyone at this table is invited and can bring friends."

"I don't _have_ any other friends!" exclaimed Max.

"Suck it up, princess!"

"We have other friends." Percy was speaking slowly, uncertainly. "But they're rather… Strange."

"By strange he means crazy." Stated Annabeth.

"Great!" Kate said, "We'll all fit in! Can't wait to meet them!"

Lea POV

(Mortal)

Before Percy got a girlfriend Lea had a crush on him. Well she still did but was forced to keep it hidden. Percy was still a good friend and Lea couldn't wait to meet his friends. When the night of the party came Lea couldn't contain her excitement. She was jumping up and down and was ready 2 hours early. So she went to Kate's place early. Her house was _huge_. She had the richest parents, and easily the best life out of all of her friends. Lea rang the doorbell and waited. Kate's dad opened the door.

"Hello, Lea. You're early!" He said

"Sorry…" Lea blushed.

"It's fine, please come in."

"Thank you." And with that she walked in.

At 5pm everyone started showing up, except for Percy and his friends. At 6:30pm a van pulled up the driveway. It looked like it had been there when the world ended. It was burned, wet, crushed, and, well, destroyed in every way possible. Then Percy got out of the driver's seat looking pissed and dazed. Just then Kate called her to the kitchen, and Lea couldn't see Percy's friends get out. The music was so loud they couldn't hear the doorbell. The door swung open and Percy walked in.

"We're here!" he shouted.

"How did you get in? The door was locked!" Kate asked.

"I have my ways." Lea heard shouts coming from outside.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Those are my friends!" Percy said happily, and then he yelled outside, "Yo! Stolls, Pinecone face, get over here!" Annabeth appeared next to him and apologized for being late. Behind the couple were a Goth teen with a "Death to Barbie" T-Shirt and Silver jewelry, and what looked twins, except for their height. Percy introduced them.

"These are my friends Thalia, Connor, and Travis." Travis was the taller one. Max went up to Thalia.

"Hey," He said flirtatiously, "You single?" Percy and Annabeth cringed, like Max was going to suffer. But Thalia just replied, "Yes, and I want to stay that way."

**(A/N: Do you think I should make them longer? If I do I would post less often. Please review, favourite, and follow! Luv ya! 3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: OMG! I am SOOO sorry! I've been on vacation! To answer questions:**

**Sophia Ma: I post 'em as I write 'em. I am not consistent! Sorry!**

**And I will make them longer! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, suddenly I am Rick Riordan. (note the sarcasm)**

**By the way I'm changing point of view… sorry.**

Kate POV

(Mortal)

I felt bad for Lea. I knew she had a giant crush on Percy. I mean, who didn't at some point? He was muscular, attractive, had a real tan, well you get the idea. Currently I had a crush on Robert. Lea told me that Max told her that he eavesdropped and found out that Robert had a crush on me. Anyway, Percy's other group of friends were certainly weird, but in the best way. The Stoll brothers were pranking everyone, Thalia was scaring Max to death, and Percy and Annabeth were talking with us. They left an hour to midnight. I couldn't wait for Monday (that's a first) to talk about the Party. Also I wanted to talk more to Percy because I noticed that he was making a lot of friends that were in lower grades than him. Truthfully, we didn't mind. But Stacy was on his case. She didn't know the difference between a crush, a potato, and an enemy. Ok, maybe I was wrong about the potato, but you understand what I mean.

I was walking up the steps on Monday and saw Lea, Max, and Robert talking in hushed voices with concerned looks on their faces. I walked up to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Percy isn't here." Said Max.

"Why?"

"We don't know." Lea was scared.

"He didn't tell you anything did he?" Robert asked me.

"No, I wonder-" I was cut off by a very, and I mean _very_, worried Annabeth barging into our little circle.

"Where is he?!" She practically shouted.

"Who?" _Really smooth Kate_, I thought.

"Percy!"

"We don't know," Robert said, "he didn't show up. What's wrong?"

"He's not here?" Annabeth said this quietly this time.

"No." Rage showed on Annabeth's face. She looked up at the sky.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Annabeth was yelling at the sky. Yep, she was sane.

"WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!" She continued. Thunder rumbled. Then she broke down, and ran away crying.

We didn't see Percy or Annabeth for the rest of Junior year.

Robert POV

(Mortal)

We were in senior year. Kate and I got together. A lot of weird stuff had happened since Percy disappeared. Of course was always depressed when he got to class. But in senior year Annabeth came more often. Apparently Percy was visiting distant relatives. He had a LOT of relatives. We missed Percy but we found another friend; Steven. He was new and a year younger than us but, since Percy didn't care about that, neither did we. I thought that Percy and Steven could be friends… Meanwhile Stacy was crying when Percy didn't show up, but we all knew it was fake. Stacy was glad Percy was gone because no one else insulted her. She cried hoping someone would make a video post it on Youtube **(Don't own Youtube)** where Percy would see it and dump Annabeth for her. Which was very unlikely because every time Annabeth came to school no one could make her feel better; she never smiled unless she was thinking of Percy. When she did that she smiled and cried at the same time. Halfway through senior year Annabeth stopped coming to school. She left a note saying she was going to see Percy. We all thought that she had a streak of luck.

Annabeth POV

(Demigod)

All of Percy's mortal friends thought that I got a lucky streak. Boy, were they wrong! Percy and I were having the worst luck ever, and I had a feeling it wouldn't end with Percy disappearing.

Steven POV

(Son of Hestia)

All of my friends have graduated, and with them going the stories of Percy Jackson. Of course I knew Percy. Not personally, just in stories because I got to Camp Half-Blood after he disappeared. But he was a major figure there. So when I saw him standing in the doorway of Goode high school with Annabeth, I knew it was him.

**(A/N: Sorry I just HAD to end it there. It's not very long but it's still longer than my other chapters. Sorry if Hestia is a virgin goddess. Anyone realise that Annabeth is a Demigod****_dess_****? No? okay… *Slowly backs away*)**

**Peace out,**

**LiveThenDie**


End file.
